Rose, la virgen
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Cuando la joven Rose Weasley se entera de que será madre a sus apenas diecisiete años, todo su mundo cambia, pero algo que no logra comprender es que si es virgen ¿cómo diablos puede estar embarazada?. Fic escrito para el reto "Amor de telenovela" del foro The Ruins
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **El potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Este fic fue escrito para el reto "Amor de telenovela" del foro The Ruins**

Bien este fic es especial (?. Tengo que aclarar un par de cosillas la primera es un intento de adaptación, qué me está quedando patético, de la telenovela "_**Juana la virgen**_" (Sí no la han visto ¿Qué están esperando? Les aseguro que es mucho mejor que esto) de RCTV. Y a mi parecer he tomado muy poco de la novela, porque quería hacerla más mágica que AU, así que bueh...este es mi intento.

Otra cosa si notan que las cosas pasan muy, demasiado, rápido espero que me disculpen, pero es un reto y tampoco es que pueda extenderme mucho a pesar de que no colocaron un límite de palabras.

**Esto es lo más importante**, para todas las fans del Scorose (¿Se escribe así?) aviso que no soy experta con la pareja, perdonenme si mi Scorpius no es SU Scorpius, pero fue así como lo vi para este fic, lo mismo en el caso de Rose. Y dado que es mi primer intento con la pareja espero que no me linchen.

Y eso es todo por ahora.

Saludos mágicos

**Parte I**

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Como Slytherin que eras tenías que estar preparada por si él planeaba dejarte, así que tomaste una muestra de su semen con una facilidad que incluso te asombró. Planeaste inseminarte a ti misma para tener un motivo con el cual mantener tu relación con Scorpius en el dado caso que esta terminara.

Averiguaste todo el procedimiento y te pareció sencillo. Un simple hechizo, una muestra de semen de él y dentro de poco tendrías un pequeño Malfoy alojado en tu vientre. Pronunciaste el hechizo, pero nada ocurrió.

Lo intentaste varias veces, pero el resultado era el mismo: nada.

Y, entonces, de un momento a otro una pequeña bola de luz salió despedida desde tu varita, te cegó momentáneamente, y cuando trataste de ver que había ocurrido notaste que la muestra de semen ya no estaba en ese pequeño frasco que tenías en tus manos. Alterada te dispusiste a ir tras la extraña bola de luz.

Y lograste alcanzarla.

Pero cuando dobló en varias esquinas, en forma de zigzag, la perdiste por completo y, cansada, decidiste ir a tu sala común. Después de todo no creías que esa cosa causara algún daño. Sólo había sido un hechizo fallido, sin nada oscuro o peligroso. En el dado caso que pasara algo extraño, tú negarías saber de la existencia de lo que sea que te preguntarán.

Así que te fuiste sin mirar atrás.

Si hubieras perseguido a la luz, pese a que la habías perdido, quizás la habrías detenido. Sí la hubieses buscado, sin cansarte, posiblemente lo que tenías planeado se hubiese completado.

Si tan sólo no te hubieras dado por vencida.

Porque la susodicha no lo hizo. Entre tantas esquinas y, muy pocas por la hora, personas extrañadas por esa luz que pasaba con semejante rapidez, se adentró a la zona de los gryffindors, sin que, ni siquiera, la señora gorda llegara a impedírselo.

Si tu, la irresponsable slytherin, no hubieses tenido aquella malísima idea, esa pequeña joven pelirroja que dormía plácidamente no hubiese sido deslumbrada por aquella bola y muchos menos esta la hubiese atravesado.

Si la bola de luz no hubiese sido producto de un hechizo de fecundación nada extraño habría sucedido.

Si esa bola de luz, además, no hubiese tenido una muestra de semen de Scorpius Malfoy ella, la joven y virgen Rose Weasley, no estaría comenzando esa noche, la de su cumpleaños, a gestar un bebe.

* * *

**Cap. I: El milagro inesperado**

* * *

Había pasado un mes luego de aquel extraño sueño que había tenido, en el cual, se había visto cargando a un pequeño infante de ojos grises entre sus brazos.

Esa noche se despertó sobresaltada y una bola de luz cegó su vista. Imaginó que eso era parte de otro sueño, y cuando esta le atravesó estuvo segura. Porque, a pesar de la magia, no habían bolas de luz que, de repente, le atravesaran el estomago a las personas. Volvió a recostarse y a dejar que Morfeo se la llevara a su mundo, después de todo seguía dormida.

Desde aquella noche no había ocurrido nada extraño en su vida. Estaba cursando su último año en Hogwarts y el único evento resaltante, había sido su cumpleaños hacía un mes, el cual había terminado algo extraño con semejantes sueños.

Su vida era tan rutinaria y se llevaba a cabo con una normalidad, la cual, estaba segura, sus padres hubiesen envidiado en sus tiempos.

Y todo se hubiera mantenido, tan, perfecto si a Madame Pomfrey no se le hubiese ocurrido semejante idea. La enfermera había insistido en realizar exámenes de sangre a todo el alumnado, en especial a los de séptimo curso.

No había podido negarse, pues la mismísima directora, McGonagall, lo había autorizado. Odiaba los exámenes de sangre y, en realidad, todo lo que implicara que un medimago estuviese cerca de su cuerpo.

Afortunadamente fue la misma Pomfrey quien le atendió.

Mientras su sangre era depositada en diferentes tipos de pociones, de las cuales no recordaba el nombre, ella esperaba pacientemente, meciéndose un poco, los resultados.

Fue cuando Madame Pomfrey se volteó a verla con una expresión preocupada en su rostro que comenzó a sospechar que algo andaba mal. Y, al parecer, muy mal.

— Señorita Weasley, debo decirle que uno de los resultados afirma que usted está embarazada.— le dijo con voz solemne.

Y con esas palabras la enfermera de Hogwarts había, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, definido su destino.

* * *

**Cap. II: La confesión de una serpiente**

* * *

No podía continuar ocultándolo. Aún no había ocurrido nada que le asegurara que alguien había resultado herido, pero no podía seguir mintiéndole a su, futuro esposo, novio sobre el por qué últimamente se mostraba tan nerviosa.

Hacía un mes que había tenido aquella terrible idea. Intentó averiguar la dirección a la cual se había dirigido la, bendita, bola de luz, pero se le había hecho misión imposible. Sólo un par de alumnos habían visto la extraña luz, pero todos habían perdido su trayectoria en el mismo punto: cerca de la torre de los gryffindors.

Y hasta ahí había llegado su investigación.

Porque no. Pese a lo, debía admitir, asustada que estaba no iba a rebajarse a hablar con un gryffindor.

— Buenos días, Susan.—le saludó un rubio de ojos grises.

Vio a su novio y soltó un suspiro.

Sabía que era el momento de que él se enterase de la terrible locura que había hecho. Después de todo él tenía derecho, y ella no aguantaba más saber qué, quizás, dentro de algunos meses alguna afortunada gryffindor podría tener un hijo suyo. O de lo contrario qué podrían culparlo a él por los efectos secundarios de su hechizo fecundador.

— Buenos días, Scorpius.—le dijo, mientras lo besaba en los labios.—Necesito decirte algo importante…—comenzó.

Y era una serpiente sí, pero a veces pecaba de sincera, así que le contó todo. Excepto, y gracias a Merlín por eso, la verdadera razón por la cual quería quedar embarazada.

— Es en serio, Scor. Tener un hijo tuyo es lo que más deseaba, lo que más deseo y cómo, estaba segura, que tú te negarías a ello…

Él se cruzó de brazos y la encaró.

— Decidiste que lo mejor era crear un hijo de ambos sin mi consentimiento.— comentó mosqueado.— ¡Brillante, Susan! La mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido, en serio.—dijo con un tono hiriente y arrogante.

Su tono no le afectó, pero si el hecho de que, gracias a su estupidez, pudiese dejarle y que, gracias a eso, la idea de ser una Malfoy se fuera por el caño.

— Lo lamento, Scorpius. Sé que no…—se disculpó, aunque le dolía en el alma pisotear su orgullo.

Él le interrumpió.

— No. Ciertamente no fue una buena idea, Susan.—acotó con frialdad.— Como sea, ya de nada vale. ¿Sabes quién salió perjudicado con tu brillante invento?—inquirió.

Lo miró a los ojos y supo que tendría que hacer maravillas para que le perdonara su pequeña locura. Negó ante su pregunta.

— Sólo sé que, posiblemente, sea un gryffindor.—le dijo lo único que sabía.

Él bufó.

— ¿Un gryffindor? ¡Genial! Simplemente genial.—acotó.

* * *

**Cap. III: Imposibles**

* * *

Era cierto. Todo lo que había dicho Madame Pomfrey era, jodidamente, la verdad. Y tuvo que estar durante horas vomitando el almuerzo para darse cuenta.

Estaba embarazada.

Y, de repente, esa realidad la golpeó como si se tratara de una bludger.

¡Estaba embarazada!

Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y la idea de lanzarse desde la torre de astronomía se le hacia terriblemente tentadora.

— No es posible. No es posible. No es posible.— gimió mientras se hacía un ovillo.

Y es que, joder, no era posible. ¡No podía ser posible! El que ella estuviera embarazada era algo completamente improbable. Porque, demonios, ella era virgen.

* * *

**Cap. IV: Cosas en común**

* * *

Harta de vomitar y de su inminente realidad salió de su habitación. Las ganas de ir a un lugar donde desahogar sus penas se adueñaron de ella al instante y a pesar de que su cerebro le gritaba que no era correcto, se dirigió con paso firme a la salida de la sala común.

Luego de eso no estuvo consciente de su caminata hasta que se vio frente al campo de Quidditch.

El único lugar de todo Hogwarts, debía admitir, donde sentía que podía ser ella misma. Allí donde su padre, Ronald Weasley, se sentía más orgulloso de ella, su pequeña Rose, por ser guardiana al igual que él lo fue una vez.

Y todo iba a acabarse. Todo. Sólo por esa inesperada persona que ahora crecía en su vientre. Todos sus sueños iban a disolverse.

La oportunidad de ser guardiana en el equipo de los Chudley Cannons.

Incluso podría perder su plaza en Hogwarts, sólo por él.

Iba a perderlo todo y gracias a dos simples palabras.

_Estás embarazada._

Aún podía escuchar la voz de Madame Pomfrey en su mente. Atormentándola con esa cruel realidad que truncaba todo lo que había pensado para su futuro.

Se dirigió hacia los vestidores y tomó una escoba. Entonces no pensó en su futuro deshecho, sino en la necesidad de olvidar a todo el mundo que la rodeaba. Dio una fuerte patada en el suelo y se impulsó hacia adelante, elevándose por los aires, sintiéndose libre de responsabilidades.

-RS.-

Pensó que Susan debía estar loca. ¿Qué demonios había pretendido al intentar embarazarse? ¿Acaso había pretendido que se casara con ella por ese, esperaba que Merlín se apiadara de él, inconcluso hijo?

Necesitaba despejar su mente. No quería pensar que su semen había volado, accidentalmente, hasta la torre de gryffindor, no quería imaginarse las consecuencias de la estupidez que su novia había cometido.

Había llegado al campo de Quidditch sin ni siquiera percatarse de esto. Su siguiente clase era dentro de unos minutos, pero le importaba un soberano cacahuate. Necesitaba pensar cómo demonios iba a salirse de ese, jodido, lio en que la Slytherin le había metido.

Debía averiguar quién había sido el afectado o afectada de aquel, esperaba, fallido hechizo y, quizás, destruir cualquier evidencia que lo involucrara con eso.

Encontró su costosa escoba entre los vestidores que solían utilizar el equipo de Slytherin y, sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó para lanzarse al campo, y así tratar de despejar su mente.

Pero entonces vio una figura que volaba alrededor del campo sin ningún rumbo en concreto. Sólo daba vueltas como si hubiera sido castigado o algo por el estilo. Intrigado se montó en su escoba y dio una patada al suelo para elevarse, entonces reconoció a la persona que estaba sobre la escoba.

Rose Weasley, hija de dos héroes mágicos, premio anual, guardiana del equipo de gryffindor y su némesis personal.

Su padre le había contado una vez de sus constantes peleas con el trio de oro. Y, antes de conocer a los descendientes de estos, había pensado que no tendría que repetir las acciones de su padre, pero luego de la primera broma pesada de James Potter no tuvo otro remedio que tomar represalias, después de todo no iba a dejarse. Por algo era un Malfoy.

Al menos Potter se había largado hacia dos años atrás, pero su prima, Weasley, aprendiendo del susodicho solía dejarle en ridículo gracias al pasado de su padre.

El único hijo de héroes mágicos con el que se llevaba bien era Albus, quizás porque ambos pertenecían a la misma casa o tal vez porque el joven Potter poseía una madurez superior a su edad.

Soltó un suspiro, mientras decidía que descender era lo mejor que podía hacer, después de todo no tenía ganas de comenzar una discusión con la gryffindor.

— ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—la voz de la chica hizo que detuviera su escape. Había creído que ella no notaría su presencia, al parecer, se había equivocado.

Ascendió hasta estar a la misma altura de la gryffindor y la miró desafiante.

— Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Weasley. —contratacó.— Después de todo aquí la que debería dar el ejemplo es otra persona.—acotó.

Ella bufó.

— No es asunto tuyo, serpiente.—le dijo enojada.

Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez estaba cansado. En realidad no tenía ánimos para ese comportamiento, que bien sabia que era, infantil.

— Cierto. Y lo mismo va para ti, leona.—argumentó.— Por cierto, Weasley, preferiría no comenzar una discusión sin sentido, no estoy de ánimos.— puntualizó.

La gryffindor suspiró, al parecer, ella tampoco tenía ánimos de comenzar una discusión.

— Me parece bien.—concordó con él.

Ella ascendió un poco más y se mantuvo allí, sobre su escoba y, al parecer, disfrutando del paisaje, mientras unos metros debajo de ella el joven Malfoy la observaba algo extrañado por su actitud.

* * *

**Cap. V: Confesiones**

* * *

Él, Hugo Weasley, estaba seguro de que algo le ocurría a su hermana, Rose, algo que la estaba carcomiendo y que la había convertido en eso que era ahora. Casi no la reconocía.

Solía parecerse a su madre y, siempre, caminaba orgullosa de quien era, pero últimamente no sonreía, parecía estar triste todo el tiempo y una vez la encontró llorando cerca de la biblioteca.

Había pensado, inocentemente, que estaba en esos días, pero luego de una semana con esa actitud no pudo evitar explotar y encararla, a la primera oportunidad, en la casi desierta Sala Común.

— Muy bien, Rose. Lo he dejado pasar una semana, pero no más.— dijo a modo de introducción.— Me vas a decir en este instante… ¿Qué demonios te sucede?— inquirió.

Ella le observó y, de pronto, comenzó a llorar.

-RS.-

Observó a su hermano menor y de repente comenzó a llorar. No pudo evitarlo, últimamente estaba demasiado sensible y, si era sincera, no quería decirle la verdad a nadie. Ni siquiera a él.

Pero Hugo le conocía perfectamente, quizás más que ella misma. Y aunque lo intentara no podría mentirle. Tendría que confesar su secreto a su hermano y también a sus padres.

Decirles qué, no sabía cómo, estaba embarazada y, además de eso, era virgen.

Él, quizás sorprendido por su reacción, la estrechó entre sus brazos, tratando de reconfortarla.

— Rose, sea lo que sea, puedes decírmelo.— le alentó para que le confesara eso que le ponía en aquel estado.

Notó que los pocos gryffindors que estaban presentes, hacía pocos minutos, en la Sala Común se habían retirado, al parecer, dominados por el cansancio y, quizás, en gran parte para dejarlos solos a Hugo y a ella.

Alzó su vista hacia su hermano.

— Hugo, yo…yo…— comenzó a decir con voz temblorosa.—… estoy embarazada.—pudo decir y luego escondió su rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

A él le costó algunos minutos procesar lo que había salido de la boca de su hermana mayor.

— No es posible.—le dijo incrédulo.— Pero sí… ¡tu ni siquiera tienes novio!—exclamó.— ¿Cómo es que tú…? ¡Demonios, Rose! Eres inteligente si ibas a hacer algo como eso podrías haberte cuidado…—argumentó.

Volvió a alzar su vista hacia él, sorprendida por las palabras que había dicho.

— ¿Tu crees que yo…?—intentó cuestionar, pero lo pensó mejor. Eso es lo que todos pensarían cuando le contara sobre su embarazo.

Nadie iba a creerle que estaba embarazada y qué, además, era virgen. No. Era una locura, nadie creería en sus palabras.

— ¿Quién es el padre? Juro que si ese imbécil no responde yo lograré que lo haga. Te lo juro.—comentó su hermano menor.

¿Cómo iba a decirle que no tenía idea de quién era el padre, porque simplemente nunca había tenido intimidad con nadie? ¡A un demonio lo que pensara la gente! Diría la verdad. Diría su verdad y esperaba que su hermano le creyera, sino todo estaría perdido.

— No lo sé, Hugo.—confesó. Él la observó sorprendido.— Y antes de qué pienses cosas que no son. No sé quién es el padre simplemente porque… soy virgen.

Él abrió la boca, mientras se sentaba pesadamente en un sillón cercano.

* * *

**Cap. VI: Embarazada**

* * *

La rapidez con que la pareja Weasley había llegado a Hogwarts era digna de poner en el raking mundial.

La joven Weasley, incitada por su hermano menor, les había escrito una carta explicándoles la situación y aclarando, más de una vez, que ella era virgen. Pero cuando la mayor de los hermanos observó el rostro de sus padres se dio cuenta de que estos no creían en sus palabras.

Inmediatamente sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de salir corriendo, sin embargo sabía bien que debía enfrentarlos, aunque estos no creyeran en sus palabras.

— Sólo quiero saber una cosa, Rose… ¿por qué?—cuestionó una serena Hermione o al menos eso intentaba aparentar.— ¿Por qué la falta de confianza, hija? Podrías habérmelo dicho, te habría aconsejado.—agregó.— Pensé que te había dejado en claro que éramos amigas y qué podías contar conmigo para lo que necesitaras.—culminó la señora Weasley.

Rose posó la vista en su padre, éste se veía realmente afectado por la noticia, pero ni siquiera la había saludado.

— ¿Tú no dirás nada, papá?—cuestionó la joven Weasley.

El patriarca posó los ojos en su primogénita. Y algo dentro de sí le impedía pensar que era culpa de ella, tenía ganas de matar al miserable que le había hecho eso a su hija. Juraba que si no respondía por ese bebe le lanzaba un avada y le importaba un cacahuate terminar en azkaban.

— Preferiría no hacerlo.—confesó.

Rose soltó un sonoro suspiro. No podía creer que precisamente ellos fueran quienes no le creyeran, pensaba que si su hermano lo había hecho, otros también podrían hacerlo. Y sus padres la conocían perfectamente.

— Se los dije en la carta… no sé cómo ocurrió esto, porque…—comenzó a decir con un mal sabor de boca. No era algo que fuera fácil de recalcar y mucho menos a sus padres.—…, demonios, soy virgen. Virgen y el último maldito novio que tuve ni siquiera sabía besar… ¿por qué no me creen?

La castaña se cruzó de brazos.

— Rose, los hijos no se hacen por obra y gracia del espíritu mágico*****.—desafió la castaña.— Cómo tus padres te apoyaremos, pero te exigimos saber quién es el padre de la criatura para obligarle a responderte.—acotó con autoridad.

La pelirroja observó atónita a su madre… ¿cómo era posible que precisamente ella no le creyera?

— De nada vale que les aclare que no he estado con nadie.—acotó dolida la gryffindor.— Pensé que de todas las personas ustedes serían las únicas en creerme, junto con Hugo, veo que me equivoqué…—soltó antes de salir corriendo lejos de sus padres.

Escuchó la voz de su madre, llamándola, pero no quería verlos, no quería ver a las personas que nunca creyó que dudarían de ella. Si sus mismos padres no le habían creído... ¿qué demonios podía hacer para que los demás le creyeran?

¿Por qué su verdad era tan _estúpidamente_ poco creíble?

* * *

**Cap. VII: Situación inverosímil**

* * *

Estaba decepcionada. Una parte de sí no podía creer que sus padres fueran los primeros en juzgarla, pero si, incluso, le había comentado el extraño estado de su embarazo. El cual ni siquiera ella misma sabia cómo se había dado.

Porque de lo que más estaba segura en la vida era que su cinturón de castidad no había sido traspasado por ningún listillo. Y no, precisamente, por falta de peticiones.

Bufó. Sus pasos se aceleraron y, por primera vez, supo a donde la guiarían sus pies. Al único lugar en donde se sentía segura y en el cual, al parecer, podía olvidarse de todos sus problemas, y realizar una de las cosas que más adoraba: volar.

Su cerebro le recordaba que en su estado no debería estar jugando con su escoba a varios metros lejos del suelo, pero su miedo a crecer, a darse cuenta de que tendría una gran responsabilidad sobre su espalda y que sus padres la creían la peor escoria del mundo mágico era mucho más fuerte que lo que le dijera su lógica.

Tomó, como tantas otras veces, una escoba y simplemente alzó el vuelo. Volvió a sentirse libre de responsabilidades y de cualquier maldito problema que pudiese tener. Había olvidado todo aquello que la afectaba.

Ahí, a unos cuantos metros lejos del suelo, su vida parecía plena y maravillosa. En pocas palabras: perfecta.

Y sintió nauseas. Por primera vez en toda su vida sobre una escoba estaba sintiendo nauseas y gracias a esto su vida perfecta se desmoronó por completo.

Descendió hasta las gradas y se sentó, intentando calmar las irrefrenables ganas de vomitar todo su desayuno.

Entonces volvió a observar su inminente realidad: estaba embarazada, sus padres no habían creído en sus palabras y, para colmo, todo aquello que había pensado para su futuro se había desmoronado. Toda su vida sufriría un cambio radical y todo sería gracias a ese extraño embarazo.

Todo cambiaría. _Todo_.

Ella misma había rechazado la idea de interrumpir el embarazo cuando Hugo se lo había sugerido. Porque, al final de cuentas, ese pequeño ser que crecía dentro de si no tenía la culpa de nada, aunque su sola existencia hubiese modificado todo su mundo.

Rompió a llorar sin saber con exactitud por cual de sus problemas lo hacía. Estaba demasiado sensible últimamente y aunque era fuerte, algo que había heredado de sus antepasados, existían veces en que las ganas de llorar simplemente la sobrepasaban. Y no podía evitarlo.

— ¿Weasley?— no necesitó alzar su vista para saber de quien se trataba.

Saberse descubierta y, precisamente, en aquel estado sólo logró que se encogiera más en sí misma e intentara, vagamente, ocultar su rostro para que el Slytherin metiche no viese sus lágrimas.

— ¿Estás bien?—cuestionó el muchacho.

Ella bufó. ¿Acaso se veía bien? ¡Por supuesto que no lo estaba! Dentro de unos pocos meses se convertiría en madre sin ni siquiera haberlo planeado con anticipación. Sin la madurez suficiente para alimentar a otra personilla además de sí misma. No obstante sus frustraciones, deseos y dramas no era algo de lo que tuviese que enterarse aquel maldito slytherin cotilla.

Se incorporó dándole la espalda al chico y tratando, con desastrosos resultados, de limpiar el rastro de sus lágrimas.

— Mi estado no es algo que deba importarte, Malfoy.—acotó con voz dura.

Inhaló aire con fuerza y encaró al descendiente de Draco Malfoy.

El muchacho la observó con fijeza, como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos o, quizás, saber sus más oscuros secretos. Y eso exasperó a la chica.

— ¡Deja de mirarme así! ¡Joder! Suficiente tengo con mis problemas para que vengas tú y quieras saber…—se cayó. ¿Qué rayos es lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Qué exactamente era lo que le estaba reclamando al rubio? ¿Una mirada? ¿En serio…? ¿Acaso estaba enloqueciendo?

El joven la miró sin llegar a entender del todo su actitud.

— No parece que estés bien, Weasley.— opinó el chico.

En definitiva, el chico no se parecía en nada a su padre, exceptuando su apariencia física, quién, seguramente, en aquella misma posición se estaría burlando de lo patética que se veía la descendiente de dos héroes mágicos.

Pero él no era así, nunca lo sería y, en gran parte, era gracias a su padre. Porque Draco Malfoy, pese a lo que pensara todo el mundo mágico, había cambiado.

Una vez, cuando el pequeño Scorpius tenía unos seis años, le había contado a su hijo de sus patéticas acciones para con las personas de menor categoría que él. Sobre todo los mestizos y los impuros. Y también de lo mucho que se arrepentía por esto.

Era cierto que ella, Rose Weasley, era su némesis personal, pero al final de cuentas era alguien que la estaba pasando, al parecer, realmente mal. No era tiempo de peleas, ni de comentarios mordaces, de esos que solían decirse en cada encuentro. O de duelos con hechizos especialmente creados para la diversión del mago en cuestión.

Una parte de sí le instaba a marcharse de allí y dejar a la gryffindor con sus penas, pero la parte restante, y la más molesta, le exigía que se quedara en ese lugar y tratara de hacer algo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué podría hacer, pero una parte de su conciencia le exigía que lo hiciera.

Estaba confundido y no tenía idea de qué hacer.

— ¡Es porque no lo estoy, Malfoy! ¡No estoy bien! Ya estarás contento.— confesó airada la chica.

El joven Malfoy suspiró.

— En realidad no lo estoy.— admitió. Y le sorprendió darse cuenta de que era la verdad.

La chica observó al chico fijamente. ¿Qué diablos era lo que pretendía?

Cualquier cosa que fuera no quería saberlo, no tenía ganas de saberlo.

— ¿Sabes algo, Malfoy? Mejor vete.— le corrió algo asqueada de aquella situación.— Sólo vete y déjame en paz.

Él negó.

— No sería algo responsable de mi parte, Weasley.—soltó el chico cruzándose de brazos. — Quién sabe que locuras podrías hacer en semejante estado.

— ¿Qué?— cuestionó la chica comenzando a enojarse.

El blondo se alzó de hombros.

— Podrás ser Premio Anual, pero yo soy prefecto y ante todo tengo que cumplir con mi deber.—argumentó el Malfoy.

La Weasley lo miró desafiante.

— ¿Y ese es…?

— Cuidar que ningún alumno rompa las reglas. Y, por supuesto, evitar a toda costa que se cometa cualquier acción perjudicial tanto para el colegio, cómo para el alumnado.—explicó el Slytherin.

La pelirroja bufó.

— Eso último lo has inventado.—aseguró.

Scorpius suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

— Lo lamento, está en mi naturaleza.—admitió con parsimonia.— No obstante creo que logré lo que quería.

Rose alzó una ceja.

— Sí, claro.—comentó, mordaz. — ¿Y eso qué querías era…?

— Evitar que mi némesis personal tuviera ideas suicidas.—comentó con simpleza.— No sería para nada divertido.

La pelirroja se quedó sin palabras. ¿Acaso había sido tan obvia? ¿De verdad se veía como alguien que quisiera acabar con su vida? ¿Y por qué demonios él…?

Y entonces no pudo evitarlo, comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Eso era algo inverosímil, su enemigo personal cuidando de que ella no tuviese ideas suicidas y ella que pensaba que había escuchado suficientes locuras en su vida.

— Deberías considerar hacerte artista cómico, eres bueno contando chistes, Malfoy.— dijo, mientras continuaba carcajeándose.

El rubio negó.

— Veo que estás mejor, Weasley.—comentó, mientras se limpiaba las arrugas invisibles en su túnica.— Con tu permiso o sin él. Adiós. — soltó antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse de la pelirroja.

Rose dejó de reír y observó como el Slytherin se marchaba. Entonces se sintió extraña, como si hubiese hecho algo mal o como si alguien no estuviese de acuerdo con lo que había hecho.

* * *

**Cap. VIII: Pruebas y El Profeta**

* * *

Sonrió cuando, por fin, logró tener la prueba de su verdad en sus manos. Afortunadamente al tener diecisiete años, desde hacia poco más de un mes, le facilitaba las cosas.

En el mundo mágico era una persona adulta, no obstante, en el mundo muggle seguía siendo una menor de edad.

Había conseguido el permiso para poder ir a San Mungo gracias a Madame Pomfrey, quien, afortunadamente, era la segunda persona que verdaderamente creía en sus palabras.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, se dirigió hacia la lechucería, le enviaría a sus padres la prueba de que todo lo que le había dicho era verdad. Ya sabía cómo había quedado embarazada, en la carta se lo explicaba a sus padres, resultaba que había sido victima de un hechizo de fecundación.

Pero… ¿quién podría estar tan loco como para lanzarle aquel hechizo? ¿Qué es lo que habían pretendido? ¿Qué habían ganado al lograr que quedara embarazada?

Soltó un sonoro suspiro. Era algo demasiado retorcido. No podía pensar en alguna persona beneficiándose porque otra estuviera embarazada. Salió de la lechucería. Tenía que enfrascarse en culminar sus estudios y pensar en su nuevo futuro. Y, también, en qué hacer cuando todos se enteraran de su misterioso embarazo.

— ¡Rose! ¡Detente, Rose!—gritó alguien detrás de sí.

Era su hermano, Hugo.

— ¿Qué sucede?— cuestionó extrañada por la actitud del benjamín.

Él llegó hasta ella respirando con dificultad. No solía ser muy atlético, pero había heredado la habilidad de su padre para comer, y la contextura delgada de su tío, Harry.

— No entres al Gran Comedor. Es más, ni siquiera te acerques a la Sala Común.— le advirtió.

— ¿Por qué?— inquirió.

Su joven y gryffindor hermano le proporcionó El Profeta, imaginó que era el de ese día. Y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver lo que ponían en primera plana.

— Esa maldita.—soltó enojada.—"Rose, la virgen embarazada"—citó.— ¿Cómo demonios se ha enterado, Hugo? ¿Cómo?—cuestionó arrugando el periódico, en el cual había una foto suya en primera plana.

Hugo sólo se alzó de hombros.

— Ni idea. Sabes que tiene contactos en todos lados, Rose.—argumentó.

Tiró el periódico al suelo y comenzó a pisarlo, cómo si de esa forma pudiese desaparecer aquella noticia de la cual era protagonista.

— Maldita Skeeter. Ahora entiendo porque mi madre odiaba tanto a su abuela.—escupió.

Su hermano suspiró.

— Bueno, Rose, lo único que puedo decirte que la Sala Común y el Gran Comedor son un hervidero, en el cual, tu nombre está siendo constantemente nombrado.—acotó.— Mejor ni te aparezca por ahí.

Asintió ante las palabras de su hermano.

— Gracias a Merlín que mi permiso aun está vigente.—sonrió.— Cualquier cosa no me has visto, ¿entendido?

Él la observó extrañado.

— ¿A quién he visto?—le cuestionó con una sonrisa cómplice.

Ella también sonrió y cambió el rumbo de sus pasos, tenia que hallar algún lugar donde nadie le perturbara con preguntas, seguramente, estúpidas.

* * *

**Cap. IX: Enemigos**

* * *

Otra vez estaba en el campo de Quidditch. Era el único lugar de Hogwarts en el que se sentía segura y allí podría hallar la soledad que estaba buscando. Maldita Skeeter. No tenía idea de cómo se había enterado de su embarazo, mucho menos el hecho de que era virgen.

El informante de aquella periodista había contado todos los pormenores de la situación, no había necesitado leer el artículo completo para darse cuenta de que el mundo mágico estaba enterado de su extraño embarazo.

Bueno, quizás gracias a esa noticia y a la prueba que le había mandado sus padres éstos, por fin, creyeran en sus palabras.

Necesitaba relajarse. Distraerse. Hacer algo que no le hiciera pensar en su embarazo, en las preguntas estúpidas y en el odio que le tenía a la maldita de Leonore Skeeter. Porque de lo contrario estaba segura de que podría cometer una locura.

Fue entonces que lo vio y lo reconoció al instante. Su némesis personal, ese al que su padre le había incentivado a superar en todo y al cual, debía admitir, adoraba denigrar gracias al pasado de su padre.

Quizás la culpa de su comportamiento con el joven Malfoy era de su padre que, constantemente, le incitaba con sus prejuicios para con dicha familia. Y, por eso, había caído en el cliché de la enemistad gryffindor-slytherin.

Era inteligente sí, pero, para su lamento, continuaba siendo una Weasley. Y las palabras de su padre solían tener mucho efecto en su conducta. Podría admitir que solía hacerle mucho más caso a él, que a su mismísima madre y no por esto la quería menos.

Fue por eso que le pidió que le dijera algo luego de aquella importante carta y el que no le dijera su opinión le había dolido, porque le hizo pensar que estaba de acuerdo con lo que su madre le había dicho. En pocas palabras; que ninguno de los dos habían creído en ella.

Llegó hasta el unigénito descendiente del, cómo le decía su padre, hurón botador. Y con un movimiento de varita logró dejarlo empapado de pies a cabeza. Cuando el giró y le observó desafiante fue justo en el momento en que comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

— Golpe bajo, Weasley.—acotó el chico. Levantó su varita y la apuntó con la susodicha.

Sintió una extraña sustancia caer sobre su cabeza y, de pronto, todo se volvió azul. Era pintura, el miserable le había echado un balde de pintura encima. Lo apuntó con su varita y le lanzó un par de hechizos más.

-RS.-

Luego de algunas horas ya estaba, terriblemente, cansada y al parecer él también.

— Pido tregua.—soltó, débil.

Él asintió y, por primera vez, no pareció elegante al dejarse caer bruscamente sobre la hierba del campo. Imitó su acción y, para hacer algo, comenzó a arrancar pequeños pedazos de hierba.

Observó el estado del blondo y no pudo evitar la carcajada que soltó. Él le observó extrañado.

— Demonios, Malfoy, tu aspecto es realmente divertido.—acotó, mientras continuaba carcajeándose.

Lo escuchó soltar un bufido. Era cierto que ella también estaba llena de pintura, y de otras sustancias que prefería no especificar. No obstante, el aspecto del slytherin era realmente fatal y, a su parecer, divertido.

Sin darse cuenta había olvidado todos sus problemas por unas cuantas horas. Y, por si fuera poco, había reído más de lo que últimamente lo había hecho.

— Siendo sincero, Weasley, no tengo las energías suficientes para burlarme de tu aspecto.— acotó el chico.

Y todo gracias a él.

Logró olvidar sus problemas, divertirse y, por si fuera poco, sentirse libre de responsabilidades gracias a ese estúpido slytherin. Eso, sin duda, era algo que nunca iba a admitir.

De sus labios jamás habría de salir que gracias a Scorpius Malfoy su día había mejorado.

* * *

**Cap. X: Es ella**

* * *

Cuando se enteró del supuesto y extraño embarazo de Rose Weasley no pudo evitar asociarlo con el hechizo fallido de Susan. Y es que reunía todos los requisitos. Pensó que lo mejor era averiguar más a fondo, pero el miedo de que su sospecha fuera cierta lo invadió.

Al final decidió que lo mejor era no quedarse con la duda.

Utilizó las influencias de su padre para averiguar los detalles del embarazo de la descendiente de Hermione y Ronald Weasley. Luego de muchos trámites, amenazas y algunos galeones los consiguió.

El historial médico en sus manos no podía ser más específico: hechizo de fecundación. Todo había sido culpa de un hechizo, seguramente, mal manejado. Sólo necesitó ver la fecha en la cual la pelirroja había quedado embarazada y no necesitó enterarse de nada más.

Su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad. El hechizo de Susan había funcionado, no de la forma en que esta esperaba, pero en la torre de gryffindor existía una chica, Premio Anual y Guardiana del equipo de Quidditch, con un hijo suyo en sus entrañas.

Alguien que lo despreciaba con todo su ser y que él mismo prefería evitar a todo costa. Una joven que desde que había cumplido la edad suficiente se había convertido en su némesis personal.

Y su hijo, sangre de su sangre, se estaba gestando en aquel cuerpo que días atrás había llenado de pintura azul y otras sustancias.

Ése hijo que pensaba tener muchas décadas después de graduarse, había llegado antes del tiempo estipulado y de una forma inesperada. En el vientre de una gryffindor que solía hacerle pasar el ridículo gracias al pasado de su padre y qué, además, era una Weasley. También Granger.

Porque era ella, Rose Jean Weasley Granger, quién tenía a su primogénito gestándose en sus entrañas.

**End Parte I**

* * *

¿De verdad han llegado hasta aquí? ¡Vaya! Eso me alegra. Ahora bien sé que hay muchas cosillas que quedán sueltas por ahí, pero ya veré como me las apaño para tejerlas en la segunda parte, prometo intentarlo, sino ustedes preguntan y yo, solicita, respondo.

¿Creen que merezco un review? Si lo hacen les mandaré a Scorpius (?.

***** Alusivo al dicho "Los hijos no se hacen por obra y gracia del espíritu santo". Quería hacerlo algo potterico xD.

Sin más locuras que decir. Nos vemos en la segunda parte (?.

Saludos mágicos


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **El potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Este fic fue escrito para el reto "Amor de telenovela" del foro The Ruins**

¿Me perdonan el retraso? Espero que sì. Bueh se supone que esto iba a subirlo ayer, pero por cosas de la vida muggle me fue prácticamente imposible. Tuve que quitarle muchas partes para que no fuera tan extenso y puede que en algunas partes no especifique como debía hacerlo, pero espero que puedan entender esta parte tanto como la primera. Sin mas que decir espero que disfruten de la lectura.

Saludos màgicos.

**Parte II**

* * *

**Interludio**

* * *

Estabas seguro de que era algún macabro juego del destino. No podías comprender el por qué ella de entre todos los gryffindors. Mejor dicho ¿Por qué ella de entre todas las gryffindorianas de Hogwarts?

¿Acaso Merlín se estaba divirtiendo con todo aquello? ¿Tu vida sólo era manejada por un dios con un sentido del humor bastante negro? ¿Por qué demonios tenías que quedar tan emparentado con esa Weasley? ¿Por qué la bendita bola de luz tenía que entrar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor? ¿Por qué demonios Susan había tenido tan estúpida idea?

¿Y ahora…? ¿Qué demonios ibas a hacer? A pesar de que rompieras todo lo que encontraras en tu habitación no ibas a lograr que ese pequeño ser dejara de existir. A menos qué… No. No era una buena idea, tu madre nunca te lo perdonaría y estabas seguro de que ella tampoco lo aceptaría así cómo así.

¿Y entonces…? Era el momento de tomar decisiones. No era algo que pudieses detener. Dentro de algunos meses ella, Rose Weasley, iba a tener un hijo tuyo gracias a la irresponsabilidad de Susan.

¿Qué demonios podías hacer? Era un hijo de ambos. Tanto de ella como tuyo. ¿Cómo demonios ibas a decirle a Rose Weasley que ese hijo que llevaba en sus entrañas era un Malfoy? ¿Cómo ibas a impedir que ella te matara? ¿¡Cómo!?

¿Cómo ibas a decirles a tus padres que tendrías un hijo antes de lo planeado? ¿Cómo demonios ibas a decirle al mundo mágico que el hijo de "Rose, la virgen embarazada" era tuyo?

Jodido Merlín, en algún recóndito lugar de su paraíso seguramente se estaba divirtiendo con tu vida.

* * *

**Cap. XI: Sospechas**

* * *

Albus Severus Potter fue el primero en notar el cambio en el Malfoy, Habían sido muchos los años que ambos habían compartido y, podría decirse que, lo conocía. Qué de pronto Scorpius Malfoy dejara de responder a las constantes burlas que su prima, Rose, le hacía era algo que lo tenía desconcertado. Y, aun más, el hecho de que últimamente estuviera al pendiente de cada cosa que hiciera la Weasley.

Su suspicacia le susurraba que algo turbulento había entre ese par, pero ¿qué cosa?, el único contacto que tenían su amigo, Scorpius, y su prima, Rose, eran simples insultos de pasillo y algunas bromas pesadas.

Algo le pasaba al descendiente de Draco Malfoy, él podría jurarlo ante todo el ministerio.

Cuando ése amigo suyo, le pidió una tregua y un intento de amistad a su prima, supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas y esa cosa que, aún no sabía qué era, los unía a ambos era mucho más grande y compleja de lo que había imaginado.

* * *

**Cap. XII: Decisiones**

* * *

Ceder era la única solución. La idea de decirle toda la verdad había cruzado por su cabeza, pero al final había decidido que, quizás, no era lo más prudente. Aunque estaba consciente de que en algún momento tendría que confesárselo. Decirle esa verdadera razón por la cual se veía incapaz de responder a sus insultos, a sus bromas pesadas y a todo lo demás.

Su único propósito en esos instantes, antes de culminar su séptimo año, era acercarse a Rose Weasley y a su hijo. Porque era suyo, pese a las circunstancias en que había sido concebido.

Ese niño que se gestaba en el vientre de Rose Weasley era un Malfoy.

* * *

**Cap. XIII: Cambios**

* * *

Todos en el colegio se habían enterado de su embarazo, si era sincera, no existía nadie en el mundo mágico que no supiese del extraño y virginal embarazo de Rose Weasley.

Sus padres, por fin, habían creído en sus palabras y, constantemente, se habían disculpado por sus palabras o por la falta de estas. Mejor dicho. Su madre, arrepentida, lo había hecho, ya que su padre sólo había dicho tres palabras a lo mucho.

La pelirroja presintió que no era fácil para él enterarse de que su pequeña, y consentida, se iba ha convertir en madre.

Había tenido que dejar el equipo de Quidditch debido a su condición y Madame Pomfrey había insistido en que la visitara dos veces a la semana para estar al pendiente de su estado. Algunas veces sentía que no estaba embarazada, sino que sufría alguna enfermedad terminal y todos las cuidaban como si en cualquier momento ella pudiera irse al otro mundo.

Su embarazo estaba algo avanzado. En realidad nunca había pensado que cuatro meses transcurrieran tan rápido. Al menos ese era el tiempo exacto que Pomfrey le había mencionado que tenía, y ella sacando cuentas desde su cumpleaños había notado que concordaban.

En pocas palabras, si esa bola de luz no la hubiese atravesado aquella noche, ella seguiría jugando en el equipo de Quidditch y nadie la trataría como si fuera una frágil muñeca de porcelana.

Y pese a que su embarazo llevaba varios meses este continuaba sin notarse, aunque era cierto que había tenido que agrandar un par de pantalones, pero nada más una talla más de la que solía usar.

Sus clases habían sido modificadas y los profesores solían ser más que condescendientes con ella. Se sentía extraña siendo tratada de aquella manera y, algunas veces, algo furiosa.

Y por último estaba él. No sabía qué demonios le había ocurrido al joven, pero de un momento a otro había dejado de responder a sus insultos. Y un día le había llegado con la absurda idea de la tregua que nunca aceptó, pero que al parecer el si tomó en serio. Porque al día siguiente se había comportado como un caballero y, desde ese entonces, su enemistad había pasado a un segundo plano.

Era extraño, cómo si él supiese algo que tuviese que ver con ella, algo de lo que ella no tenía ni idea, pero se había acostumbrado a su nueva forma de tratarla y, si era sincera, comenzaba a gustarle.

Existían veces en que se hartaba de ese extraño teatro, le decía comentarios mordaces e hirientes, algunas veces le lanzaba hechizos, pero él no respondía como lo hacía antes. Ni siquiera le lanzaba hechizos. Y eso la sulfuraba.

En esos momentos le gritaba que lo odiaba y él simplemente se alzaba de hombros, como si no le importara, mientras se acomodaba su vestimenta.

Albus y Hugo, al igual que ella, estaban sorprendidos con la nueva y repentina personalidad pacifica del rubio, pero por más que intentaba conseguir a su némesis en ese extraño no lo lograba, era como si hubiera desaparecido.

Le había cuestionado miles de veces sobre el tema a Albus, pero su primo sólo le había dicho que un día entre los días, luego de un extraño y breve exilio al que el rubio se había sometido, se había despertado encontrándose a ese extraño Scorpius Malfoy.

Nadie tenía la más mínima idea del porqué del cambio tan radical del Malfoy. Y, sin embargo, ella era la única beneficiaría de semejante cambio, pues el chico solía exasperarla con su constante presencia.

— Weasley, es hora de ir a la cita con Madame Pomfrey.— dijo una voz justo a su lado, enojándola casi al instante.

La pelirroja bufó.

— ¿Y qué…? Ya fui hace dos días, estoy bien… no es como si estuviera enferma.—dijo malhumorada.

El rubio suspiró.

— Tienes razón, Weasley, no lo estás, pero es la misma Pomfrey quien me ha enviado a buscarte.—comentó el Malfoy.

— ¿Y por qué demonios te ha mandado a ti? Podría haber mandado a Hugo e incluso al mismo Albus… ¿Por qué tú? Es más… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Malfoy? O mejor ¿Qué demonios has hecho con el verdadero Scorpius Malfoy? ¿Dónde esta ese maldito?

El joven se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

— No comiences de nuevo, Weasley, por favor.—pidió.

Scorpius debía agradecer haber heredado la paciencia de su madre, de otra forma su idea de mantenerse cerca de Rose Weasley y su hijo se habría ido al caño semanas atrás. No podía entender cómo alguien podría ser tan terco y tan intolerable cuando se lo proponía.

— ¿Comenzar? ¿Comenzar, Malfoy? ¡Quiero que este maldito teatro termine! —explotó la pelirroja.— Quiero mi vida de vuelta. Aunque sea una parte de ella y, joder, quiero a mi némesis personal no a _ti_.—dijo soltando un suspiro.— ¿Por qué tuviste que cambiar, Malfoy?

El blondo abrió la boca y la cerró al instante. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Le diría que había cambiado porque simplemente quería cumplir con su obligación como padre? ¿Por qué se había dado cuenta de que la idea de tener un hijo no le disgustaba?

¿Cómo demonios iba a decirle eso? ¡No podía hacerlo! Tenía que continuar callándose las verdaderas razones de su cambio radical.

— Me di cuenta que nuestra disyuntiva relación no tenía sentido, Weasley.—respondió como autómata, y si lo pensaba una parte de sí estaba de acuerdo con esta afirmación.— Además era insensato que mantuviéramos semejante comportamiento en tu estado…

— ¡No estoy enferma, joder! ¡Sólo estoy embarazada! ¡Ni que fuera a morirme en cualquier momento! Odio todo esto. Odio que todos me traten como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Y odio tu cambio, lo odio, más que a nada.-explotó la chica.

Y era la verdad. Estaba harta de todo aquello. Su mundo perfecto se había ido por el caño, todos la trataban como si no pudiera ser alguien independiente y aunado a eso él ya no era Malfoy, no era su némesis, era un extraño y estúpido personaje que comenzaba a odiar con todas sus fuerzas.

Porque pensó que lo único que quedaría estable en su nueva vida sería las peleas constante con el slytherin, y odiaba haberse equivocado en eso.

— Mi cambio era necesario, Weasley, algún día podrás entenderlo. — argumentó el chico soltando un suspiro.— Y en cuanto a lo otro…¿qué esperabas? Eres la hija de dos héroes mágicos, es normal que seas tratada así, sobre todo con esa personilla en tu vientre.—acotó el chico, mientras señalaba el estomago de la chica.

La joven se sentó en una de las gradas del estadio de quidditch, ese lugar que se había convertido en su refugio, sobretodo cuando quería escapar de ese mundo en el que era tratada como si fuera una joya invaluable y frágil.

— No lo soporto, Malfoy. No puedo soportarlo.—confesó la chica, mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.— No puedo soportarte ni a ti, ni a tu maldito cambio.—soltó con enojo.

El hijo de Draco Malfoy no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer en ese momento, nunca había vivido una situación así, ni siquiera con Susan y las palabras de consuelo no se le daban bien. Carraspeó algo aturdido del momento y tratando de enfocarse.

— Tendrás que aprender a soportarlo, Weasley, será lo mejor para todos.—soltó de repente. Sabía que no era un buen consejo, pero hasta ahora era lo único que podía decirle a Rose Weasley.

No. Eso era algo que no podía decirle. No al menos sin salir perjudicado en el proceso. Aunque sabía que algún día tendría que hacerlo, algún día tendría que decirle toda la verdad a Rose Weasley, sólo esperaba que las consecuencias no fueran tan severas.

— ¿Sabes algo, Scorpius Malfoy? Desaparece de mi vista, antes de que cometa un homicidio.—amenazó la joven pelirroja, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la enfermería.

Y agradeció a Merlín que el blondo le hubiera hecho caso. Porque no aguantaba un segundo más a ese Scorpius Malfoy que se mostraba tan tolerable con ella. Lo odiaba, más que al verdadero Slytherin.

A lo lejos el joven suspiró y negó ante la idea de decirle la verdad a la Weasley.

Porque estaba seguro de que decirle toda la verdad significaría algo peor que la muerte.

* * *

**Cap. XIV: Diciéndoselo a Susan**

* * *

La Slytherin no podía soportarlo un día más. No podía comprender el cambio que su novio había tenido de un día para otro con la gryffindor. Su cerebro casi había explotado con tantas especulaciones acerca del cambio del joven Malfoy.

Entonces no pudo evitar abordarlo cuando este hizo su aparición en la sala común de Slytherin.

— Scorpius, necesitamos hablar…—aunque su tono de voz fue indiferente, realmente estaba interesada en saber la razón de por qué su novio se mostraba tan tolerante con Rose Weasley.

El rubio observó a la chica y suspiró. Sabía que algún día pasaría aquello. Su cambio no había pasado desapercibido por nadie, mucho menos por ella. Posó su vista en la Slytherin, encarándola.

— ¿Qué sucede, Susan?—cuestionó dejándose caer en el confortable sillón donde su novia reposaba.

La chica le devolvió la mirada, tratando de controlarse. ¿Qué le ocurría a ella? No era ella quien de repente se mostraba tan buen samaritano con una gryffindor. No era de quien todos los Slytherins cuchicheaban por su extraño comportamiento.

— Creo que la que debería preguntar eso soy yo, Scorpius. ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo contigo?—inquirió sin rodeos.

El Malfoy soltó otro suspiro.

— No me sucede nada, en serio.—acotó con indiferencia.

La chica lo observó, perspicaz.

— Scor… ¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos?—preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

El joven se alzó de hombros.— No llevo la cuenta.—admitió.

— Yo sí, han pasado con exactitud dieciséis años desde que te conocí.—argumentó la slytherin.— Y te conozco, muchísimo más que cualquier otra persona en este mundo. A excepción de tus padres, claro.—continuó.— Y algo ocurre, algo muy grande, por cierto.

Algo que perjudicaba sus planes a futuro. Algo que estaba ensombreciendo esa posibilidad de ser una Malfoy. Algo que estaba derrumbando el plan que su madre había gestado desde su nacimiento. Algo que estaba impidiendo que ella se convirtiera en Susan Malfoy.

— Tienes razón, Susan, algo ocurre.—confesó el Slytherin soltando un suspiro cansado.— Conseguí a la persona que salió perjudicada con tu fallido hechizo…—dijo a modo de introducción.

La chica abrió los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Al fin sabría que es lo que había ocurrido con aquel hechizo? ¿Scorpius había logrado descubrir que es lo que había logrado semejante hechizo?

Carraspeó tratando de controlar sus nervios.

— ¿Y bien?—cuestionó.

— Es Rose Weasley.—comentó el chico observando con fijeza a la Slytherin.— En otras palabras Rose Weasley fue la victima del hechizo de fecundación que realizaste.— agregó.

La chica se levantó del asiento como si alguien la hubiese pinchado. Sus ojos se agrandaron aún más y observaba al joven Malfoy como si este hubiese enloquecido.

— Es una broma, ¿cierto?—dijo con un amago intento de sonrisa.— ¡Eso es imposible, Scorpius! Debes estar bromeando… ¡Dime que estas bromeando!—explotó sin poder controlarse.

¿Qué esa maldita Weasley había conseguido lo que ella no? ¿Qué seria esa gryffindor quien tendría el hijo de Scorpius en vez de ella? ¡Jodido Merlín! Todo eso debía ser una maldita broma. Tenía que serlo.

— Lo mismo pensé, Susan, pero es así. Estoy seguro de lo que digo…—confesó el chico.— El hijo que Rose Weasley está esperando es mio.—acotó sintiéndose algo extraño al decirlo en voz alta.

Y Susan Parkinson sólo necesitó eso para dejarse caer estrepitosamente en el suelo, desmayada.

* * *

**Cap. XV: Espía**

* * *

No había podido evitarlo. Él también necesitaba saber que era lo que le ocurría a su mejor amigo, por eso cuando vio a ambos slytherins en la sala común, simplemente se escondió tras un muro y escuchó la conversación.

Su padre le había hablado miles de veces sobre escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero aunque su cerebro le indicaba que debía largarse de allí y dejar de ser tan curioso, su cuerpo simplemente no respondía.

Entonces se quedó ahí, escuchando la conversación entre Scorpius y Susan. Sus sentidos se alteraron cuando el nombre de su prima fue mencionado. Y justo cuando creía que todo era una locura, Scorpius confesó algo que lo paralizó en su escondite por completo.

_El hijo que Rose Weasley está esperando es mio_.

Miles de preguntas se aglomeraron en su cerebro, su cuerpo se mantuvo paralizado y por primera vez en su vida, Albus Severus Potter fue victima de un shock emocional. Sin embargo aún en su incredulidad comprendió la extraña y nueva actitud que su amigo tenía con su prima.

Ahora comprendía absolutamente todo.

* * *

**Cap. XVI: Sentimientos confusos**

* * *

Había tenido que llevar a Susan a la enfermería. Afortunadamente el desmayo sólo había sido producto de la noticia, o de algo realmente alarmante, como le había dicho Madame Pomfrey.

La Slytherin había tenido que quedarse una noche en la enfermería, y a él lo habían echado no más la tarde había caído. Al día siguiente Susan se mostraba como siempre, como si la noticia no hubiera hecho mella en ella y, en su interior, agradeció la actitud de la chica, porque en definitiva no quería hablar sobre el tema.

No quería que Susan le hiciera esa pregunta que tanto temía… ¿Qué iba a hacer? Porque ni siquiera él mismo sabía que iba a hacer cuando el momento de la verdad llegara. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer cuando su hijo naciera al fin? ¿Qué pasaría con su vida?

Sabía que era su hijo, pero a la vez también lo era de la gryffindor. No sería sencillo, no iba a ser nada sencillo confesar la verdad y además intentar acercarse a su hijo. Todo a su alrededor dio vueltas y a pesar de que estaba en tierra firme se sintió, por primera vez en su vida, mareado.

A lo lejos escuchaba al profesor Cuthbert Binns hablar sobre la historia de algunas criaturas mágicas. No podía codificar las palabras del profesor fantasma, su cerebro sólo estaba concentrado en Rose Weasley y el hijo, suyo, que llevaba en su vientre.

Salió como un bólido del salón cuando la clase culminó. Necesitaba despejar su mente, necesitaba dejar de pensar en las consecuencias de aquel hechizo.

No le pareció extraño llegar a ese lugar que tan bien conocía. El campo de Quidditch parecía ser un mundo en el cual podía escapar de su realidad. Era algo así como su refugio. Ese lugar en donde no tenía problemas a los que enfrentarse.

Un lugar en donde Rose Weasley no estaba embarazada. Un mundo en el cual no iba a convertirse en padre pronto. Un mundo donde lo único importante era estar sobre una escoba y olvidar todo lo demás.

Tomó su escoba y sólo se elevó por los aires. Olvidándose de todo y de todos.

-HP.-

Una parte de sí se sorprendió al verla en una de las gradas. Sabía bien que a la Weasley le encantaba aquel lugar, pero no estaba preparado para verla en ese justo momento en el que había olvidado quien era y cuáles eran sus problemas.

Y entonces la causante, inconscientemente, de ellos se presentaba así, sin más, para atormentarlo. Descendió hacia las gradas dándose cuenta de que, aunque lo intentara, no podía huir de sus dilemas.

— ¿Sabes algo, Malfoy? Lo extraño…—soltó de repente la chica. Había aterrizado frente a ella segundos antes y desde entonces no había dejado de mirar a su escoba.— Volar es una de las cosas que más adoro hacer…y ahora ni siquiera puedo caminar sin que alguien se ofrezca a ayudarme. Y odio eso, porque no soy una muñeca frágil, sige siendo yo y, al parecer, nadie quiere comprender eso.—confesó mirándolo con fijeza.- Pensé que serías el único en mantener tu actitud conmigo, pero…¿qué es lo sucede? Tu llegas y decides, sin mi consentimiento, hacerte el buen samaritano sólo porque sí y destruyes todas mis esperanzas de volver a ser lo que era.

«_Si tan sólo supiera_» pensó sin poder evitarlo. Y soltó un suspiro antes de responder:

— Tenía qué…

— …cambiar tu actitud.— lo interrumpió la pelirroja.— Lo sé. Me los has dicho varias veces, pero nunca me has contado el por qué.—objetó.— No me creas tonta, Malfoy, sé que me ocultas algo no tengo idea de qué es, pero sé que algo me escondes.—acotó mientras se levantaba de las gradas.

Sus ojos se posaron en el rubio, como si estuviera tratando de leer aquello que escondía, pero después de unos segundos soltó un suspiro y su vista fue a dar al campo de quidditch.

— No escondo nada, Weasley.— sabía que mentía, pero ante todo era un slytherin y mentir era una de las mejores cosas que sabía hacer.

— Sí, lo que digas.—dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos.— Mejor ya me voy, al caso que ni siquiera debería estar por aquí.

Pero antes de que comenzara a bajar las gradas el rubio la tomó por el brazo, deteniéndola. Y fue en ese justo momento en que Scorpius Malfoy no estaba siendo consciente de sus acciones.

Fue ahí en las gradas del campo del quidditch donde un Malfoy besó a una Weasley por primera y, quizás, única vez. Fue allí cuando Rose se sintió más confundida que nunca y que Scorpius no entendía todo aquello que le estaba sucediendo.

No podía comprender qué era lo que estaba sintiendo, siquiera.

* * *

**Cap. XVII: Confundida**

* * *

¿Qué demonios había sido ese beso? No podía comprender qué estaba pasando por la mente del imbécil Slytherin en ese momento en que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de besarla. Si su sorpresa no hubiera sobrepasado a sus sentidos el rubio hubiese pagado por semejante osadía. Y es que n entendía nada, ¿cómo era posible que él la besara así como así? ¿Por qué _demonios_ la había besado?

Seguramente sería otra interrogante sin respuesta, como todas las preguntas que solía tener sobre Scorpius Malfoy y su radical cambio. Estaba confundida, su cerebro no podía hallar una respuesta concreta con respecto a lo que había sido capaz de hacer Slytherin.

¿Cómo era posible que su némesis personal la hubiera besado de semejante manera? ¿Acaso el mundo mágico se había vuelto de revés o algo parecido? ¿Estaba soñando con algún mundo paralelo? ¿O, su estúpida intuición tenía razón y, Scorpius Malfoy sentía algo más por ella?

* * *

**Cap. XVIII: La ira de Albus**

* * *

Albus Severus Potter solía ser un joven tranquilo y pacífico, el haber quedado en la casa de las serpientes, como solía decir su tío Ronald, había sido un motivo de discordancia entre su familia, pero luego de varios argumentos presentados por parte de su padre todos habían aceptado tener un familiar en dicha casa de Hogwarts.

Recordaba que ese día, y pese a lo que su padre había dicho, sus primos le habían molestado a tal grado que terminó perdiendo los estribos y soltándole un par de puñetazos a Fred, Dominique y a su propio hermano, James.

Luego de ese suceso ninguno de ellos volvió a meterse con la casa de Slytherin y todo lo relacionado con ella, incluyéndolo a él, aunque sólo fuera en las cenas familiares, porque en Hogwarts las cosas eran algo distintas. Eso sí lo de meterse con el pequeño Albus, había quedado descartado estuvieran en cualquier sitio.

Él era un joven racional ante todo, pero aun así tener raíces gryffindorianas no le iba bien a su mal humor, mucho menos si el objeto de este se aparecía ante él y se mostraba tan impasible a la vida. Podía ser un Slytherin, calculador y astuto, mentiroso algunas veces, pero si existía algo en el mundo que no toleraba, además de que lo molestaran cuando leía un buen libro, eran las personas caraduras. Y tenía años conociendo al Malfoy, pero el simple hecho de que le ocultara semejante verdad a su prima era motivo suficiente para la sangre le hirviera como el Weasley que era, en el fondo de su ser.

Scorpius Malfoy sólo fue consciente del golpe que su amigo, Albus, le propinó cuando ya estaba en el suelo.

― ¿Qué demonios te sucede, Albus?― reclamó, mientras dirigía su mano hacia la zona afectada.― Me has roto el labio… ¿Qué demonios te pasa?―cuestionó nuevamente el rubio levantándose y encarando al azabache.

El joven Potter estuvo tentado de propinarle otro golpe, no obstante, la cordura volvió a él y se alejó un poco del otro Slytherin, antes de que cometiera alguna locura.

― ¿Qué me sucede?― el azabache comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.― Me sucede que me he enterado de todo, Malfoy, de todo. Eso me sucede.

Scorpius palideció.

― Puedo explicarlo, Albus, en serio…―dijo el blondo.

* * *

**Cap. XIX: El plan de Susan**

* * *

Lo había decidido: Rose Weasley no iba a inmiscuirse en sus planes. Ella sería una Malfoy a cualquier precio.

Decidió contarle la verdad de su extraño embarazo y la razón por la cual Scorpius había cambiad tan radicalmente. Sonrió frente al espejo. Se veía hermosa, su cabellera negra y dócil caía tras su espalda, sus labios gruesos lucían brillosos y apetecibles, a pesar de que odiaba aquel soso uniforme, debía admitir que hacia resaltar sus verdes orbes.

Posó su mirada en su mesita de noche y observó la carta terminada en la que había falsificado la perfecta caligrafía de Scorpius. Apenas eran unas breves palabras, sin embargo, las necesarias para concertar una cita con la Weasley y soltarle la bomba del año.

Porque esa gryffindor no iba a quitarle su lugar en Malfoy Manor.

-HP.-

La joven Weasley llegó a la Sala de Menesteres a la hora acordada por el Malfoy. No entendía muy bien por qué razón la había citado allí, pero el joven tenía razón en lo que había escrito en aquella carta, ambos debían hablar.

Sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de salir huyendo, pero se obligó a sí misma a hacer acopio de su valor y enfrentar toda aquella situación.

Respiró profundamente y se adentró a ese lugar tan beneficioso para algunos, y afortunados, alumnos de Hogwarts. Sonrió al recordar a un estúpido Ravenclaw que se había atrevido a citarla ahí con intenciones más profundas que una simple conversación. Ciertamente había sido divertido lanzarle el hechizo _mocomurciélago_, el cual su tía, Ginny, le había enseñado, y dejarlo en ridículo frente a todo el colegio.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al observar a una figura dentro de la sala y grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer a la persona que la estaba esperando en dicho lugar.

― ¿Parkinson?― cuestionó, incrédula.

La morena se giró para encarar a la pelirroja. Y le brindó una sonrisa a la susodicha.

― Si, Weasley, soy yo.―acotó sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Rose presintió que presencia de esa slytherin no era nada bueno. Algo dentro de sí le gritaba que saliera huyendo de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás.

― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?―cuestionó la joven pelirroja.

La morena cambió su expresión al instante, sus ojos lejos de transmitir felicidad, como anteriormente lo hacían, reflejaban una gran tristeza y Rose Weasley no pudo evitar sentir que algo no encajaba, ya que toda aquella situación era por demás extraña.

― Él no vendrá, Weasley.―soltó de repente la morena.― Scorpius no va a venir.

Esas palabras pusieron alerta a la chica… ¿Acaso era una burla? ¿Otra de las viejas bromas pesadas que solía hacer Scorpius para vengarse de las suyas? ¿El beso también había sido parte de un plan?

― ¿Acaso te mandó de lechuza?―cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.― Si es así, ya puedes irte.―acotó.

La Slytherin negó.

― No vendrá porque no ha sido él quien te ha citado.―admitió la Parkinson― He sido yo quien te ha escrito la carta.―confesó.

Las dudas sobre que todo aquello era una trampa o una broma pesada volvieron a la mente de la pelirroja. ¿Para qué demonios Susan Parkinson le había escrito aquella carta? ¿Qué demonios tenía ella que hablar con esa Slytherin?

― ¿Y para qué me has escrito esa carta, Parkinson?―inquirió.

Susan sonrió internamente, pero se obligó a mantener su rostro lleno de lastima y condescendencia hacia la Gryffindor, aunque no la sintiera en realidad.― Scorpius ha estado engañándote, Weasley.―comenzó a decirle a modo de introducción.― ¿Quieres saber la verdadera razón por la cual ha estado tan pendiente de ti? ¿Quieres saber por qué cambió de esa forma tan radical? ¿Quieres saber por qué te besó?

Rose abrió la boca de par en par.

― ¿Cómo demonios…? ¡Oh, claro! Había olvidado con quien estaba hablando.―argumentó la pelirroja comenzando a sonreír sardónicamente.― Dame sólo un minuto, Parkinson, presiento que el chisme va a ser bueno…―agregó la gryffindor, mientras se sentaba en un mullido y cercano sillón.― Ahora sí suelta todo tu veneno, serpiente.

Era cierto que ni ella misma confiaba en el cambio del Slytherin, pero mucho menos creía en las palabras de Susan Parkinson la cotilla más popular de Hogwarts, cualquier cosa que saliera de sus labios debía dudarse.

Susan se aguantó las ganas de soltar un bufido ante la actitud de la gryffindor, no obstante, soltó un suspiro para mantener su papel de buena samaritana.

― Esta bien, lo soltaré.―dijo mostrando una gran consternación qué, obviamente, no sentía.― Conste que has sido tú quien lo ha pedido.

Rose Weasley soltó una gran carcajada.

― Por Merlín, Parkinson, eres demasiado dramática, pero continúa se nota que será interesante lo que vas a decirme, de lo contrario no te hubieras molestado tanto.―se burló.

La Slytherin mantuvo su actitud compasiva y se obligó a mirar fijamente a la Weasley. Porque lo que estaba a punto de decir no podía pasar desapercibido por la gryffindor, tenía que creerle y quizás esa sería la única forma.

― Scorpius es el padre del hijo que estás esperando…―soltó con brusquedad, como si no lo hubiese ensayado durante días. Y Rose no escuchó nada más, a pesar de que conocía a Susan, aquellas palabras que habían salido de los labios de la morena le sonaban a verdad, a una tempestuosa verdad.

Y mientras Parkinson continuaba hablando observó la reacción de la gryffindor, fue entonces cuando se permitió evocar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

**Cap. XX: El final y un te amo**

* * *

Tenía que decirle toda la verdad a Rose, no tenía otra opción. Albus lo había obligado a prometérselo y, como el Malfoy que era, cumpliría su palabra aunque tuviera que morir en el intento. Y también debía decirle algo más a la gryffindor, algo que de no haber sido por Albus Severus Potter, quizás nunca hubiese descubierto por sí mismo. O no habría tenido la valentía de admitir.

Increíble y locamente se había enamorado de su némesis personal, sin ser consciente de ello. Para su lamento estos nuevos sentimientos encontrados no le servían de nada, mucho menos luego de que le dijera toda la verdad a la gryffindor. Estaba condenado a ser odiado por la chica y, estaba seguro, de que dijera lo que dijera la joven Weasley no iba a creerle.

Pero ya lo había decidido y no había vuelta atrás. Aunque no quisiera perder el contacto con la chica y, el causante de todo aquel desastre que ahora era él mismo, su hijo.

Se dirigió hacia el campo de Quidditch porque necesitaba pensar que iba a decirle a la gryffindor cuando la viera, no podía contarle toda la verdad sin pensar en cómo la afectaría, y al bebe, tenía que idear la mejor forma de hablarle con sinceridad sin lastimarla.

Entonces la vio, como tantas otras veces, entre las gradas y llorando. No fue consciente de los movimientos de su cuerpo hasta que se vio frente a la joven Weasley. Podía asegurar que la rapidez utilizada en su trayectoria había sido superior a la de una saeta de fuego.

— ¿Estás bien?—cuestionó sentándose junto a la Weasley.

La joven Weasley bajó sus manos, mostrando lo enrojecidos que estaban sus ojos, y se levantó con rapidez, alejándose del slytherin.

— Vete.—exigió poniendo, cada vez más, distancia entre ambos.

Esto fue suficiente para que el joven Malfoy se diera cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. No al menos en los avances que había hecho en su relación con la gryffindor.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Rose?—inquirió.

¡Lárgate!-explotó la pelirroja.— ¡Fuera de aquí, maldito mentiroso!—exigió apuntando con la varita al muchacho.

Scorpius alzó las manos en señal de rendición y, aun, sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede?—preguntó de nuevo. Algo estaba ocurriendo y no tenía la mínima idea de qué era, la Weasley no actuaria así sólo porque estuviera harta de su presencia.

Rose se limpió el rastro de las lágrimas que había soltado recientemente.

— Lo sé, Scorpius Malfoy, lo sé todo.—comentó la chica mirándolo con fijeza.— Sé, por fin, la verdadera razón de tu "cambio". Sé por qué te mostrabas tan tolerante conmigo.—agregó.— ¿Qué pensaste al besarme? ¿Querías confundirme, no? Ya sé, querías lograr que me enamorara de ti, para que en el momento en que menos lo esperara me quitaras a mi hijo…¿No es así, Malfoy?

— Rose, déjame explicarte…—pidió el chico viéndose perdido.

— ¿Explicarme? ¿Para qué? Lo he entendido todo muy bien, yo sola.—acotó la joven.— He comprendido que todo lo que querías de mi está aquí…-argumentó tocándose levemente el abultado vientre.—, pero te faltó tomar en cuenta una cosa, Scorpius Malfoy, y escúchala bien porque no la repetiré: no existe, ni existirá la efímera posibilidad de que pueda enamorarme de ti…¿lo has comprendido?

El blondo intentó acercarse a la chica, pero esta retrocedió, dejando en claro que no lo quería cerca de sí.— Aunque al principio me acerqué a ti por ese hijo mío que llevas en el vientre, debo admitir que no fue sólo eso mi motivación para continuar "tolerándote" como tú misma lo has llamado.—explicó.— Recientemente he descubierto otra razón qué, secretamente, me llevó a estar a tu lado durante todo este tiempo.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué será? No, espera, mejor te ahorro el teatro de "te amaba, pero no me había dado cuenta" y te cuento de lo que me he dado cuenta yo.—estableció la gryffindor.— Me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que amo a este hijo que llevó dentro de mí y a lo tanto que odio a su _jodido_ padre. Me he dado cuenta de los calculadores y crueles que pueden llegar a ser los Slytherins o los Malfoys, por lo tanto he llegado a una conclusión; no quiero que mi hijo tenga contacto con cualquier lugar o persona que lo haga parecerse a ti.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?— inquirió el rubio sintiendo que algo iba de mal en peor.

— Me voy, Scorpius Malfoy, lejos de Hogwarts, de Londres y de ti.—acotó la pelirroja.

E intentó marcharse de aquel lugar, pero el joven la retuvo antes de que se alejara más de él. La obligó, prácticamente, a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

— Te amo, Rose Weasley.—acotó antes de besarla apasionadamente.

Cuando la soltó pudo sentir la cachetada que la gryffindor le propinó, vagamente le hizo recordar al golpe que el primo de la susodicha le había propinado días anteriores a ese.

— Y yo no te creo, Scorpius Malfoy.—dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo lo más lejos posible del rubio.

**End Parte II**

* * *

**Epilogo**

* * *

Lo intentaste, te alejaste de todo lo que conocías, pero tu corazón fue incapaz de ceder ante tus suplicas, y no lograste olvidarlo. Aunado a eso que tu hijo, Nathael, se pareciera tanto a él no ayudaba en tus deseos. Lo recordabas a cada momento y aunque intentaste odiarlo, no pudiste hacerlo. Te habías dado cuenta de tus sentimientos demasiado tarde como para poder arrancarlos de ti, te enamoraste de Scorpius sin planearlo, sin preverlo, sin poder detener a tu corazón.

Y, pese a tu orgullo, lo habías perdonado. Así que cuando volviste a verlo, luego de seis meses, le soltaste que lo odiabas y que era lo peor que le había ocurrido a tu vida, pero cuando te besó le correspondiste con la misma pasión.

En el momento que confesó estar enamorado de ti, respirando agitado y mirándote fijamente, estuviste tentada a salir corriendo, pero él te retuvo y no pudiste evitar creerle. No sabías si tus sentimientos te habían vuelto demasiado crédula o loca, pero miraste sus ojos y sentiste, muy dentro de ti, que no te estaba mintiendo. Recuerdas haber pensado que todo aquello era muy cursi, pero volviste a besarlo.

Olvidaste todo a tu alrededor, permitiste que te guiara por un camino que jamás habías conocido y que nunca creíste que él te enseñaría. Te enteraste, de sus labios, de la odisea que había vivido intentando ubicarte y no pudiste evitar sentirte enternecida. Lo amaste, más de lo que lo hacías, y se lo confesaste. Sólo te observó sonriendo, pero un ligero brillo en sus ojos te contó todo lo que sus labios no decían.

Lo llevaste a conocer a Nathael, el hijo de ambos, y cuando lo tomó en brazos supiste que se sentía el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. Se giró hacia ti, que observabas enternecida la escena, y te besó, pero se separó justo en el momento en que el pequeño comenzó a quejarse, lloriqueando, por la falta de aire. Te dirigió una mirada que logró disipar cualquier mínima duda que pudieras tener sobre la verdad de los sentimientos del joven Malfoy hacia ti.

Y, desde ese día, decidiste que te importaba un pimiento si tus padres no aprobaban aquella relación, te prometiste a ti misma ser feliz junto a Nathael y Scorpius. Aunque eso implicara ciertas modificaciones en tu nombre.

**End**

* * *

**Notas finales**:

La verdad es que con respecto a la novela en la que me base para hacer este fic, contiene muy pocas similitudes, pero como es una adaptación no me preocupare demasiado. Además quería que la historia estuviera ambientada por completo en el mundo mágico y he aquí lo que me salio. Creo que me preguntaron la nacionalidad de la telenovela dirè que es venezolana y a pesar de que se parece muy poco a este fic debo recomendarla al cien por ciento, sólo le diré que me tomé la libertad de cambiar la edad del protagonista y que uní a dos personajes en uno solo, si llegan a verla se darán cuenta de que hablo. Ahora si me despido, un placer haber escrito esto y gracias por leer.

Saludos màgicos


End file.
